It is known from Solid State Ionics 57 (1992) 295-307 North-Holland to produce LaMnO.sub.3 electrodes containing YSZ electrolyte. LaMnO.sub.3 powder is mixed with YSZ in the ratio 1:1. The addition of YSZ reduces the polarisation resistance and improves the efficiency. The polarisation resistance was reduced to 0,18.OMEGA..cndot.cm.sup.2 at 64 mV and approximately 900.degree. C.
Furthermore European Patent Document; and EP 424,814 discloses a solid oxide fuel cell where the cathode is composed of a mixture of LSM and YSZ, the YSZ being stabilized by means of 8 to 10 mol % of Y.sub.2 O.sub.3. As a result the polarisation resistance is slightly reduced.